A Stolen Love
by jaggerB
Summary: The gang is asked to help escort King Enki's adopted children from the Reikai to the Makai. Along the way a fire demons is taught some lessons about the value of love.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon World Tournament had come to a close. Yusuke had returned to Keiko to continue on their journey towards marriage. Kurama was attending a local university, and frequently visited Kuwabara, who was a full time student at the sister school Kurama attended.

Hiei was working border patrol with Mokuro and many others, both volunteers and members that had been elected to join the patrol. Now, walking down the halls of the bug machine, Hiei made his way to Mokuro's office.

He was almost startled to see the Lord of the Reikai seated at the late Lord Mokuro's desk, however his demeanor did not give his surprise away.

"Good to see you, Hiei." A teenaged Koenma said. When he received no reply, Koenma continued. "I came here to speak with Mokuro on giving you leave from your patrol duties."

"Hn. She is not my time-keeper, nor does she control any decisions I make." Hiei retorted, agitated at how blatantly Koenma had made the assumption Hiei and Mokuro were in relations with each other. It was a mistake the mass populous seemed to make; that Hiei and Mokuro were mates. How wrong they were.

"I did not come here to debate your ties to Mokuro. I came here to request your help for a special case."

"I should have figured the Spirit World and its lackeys wouldn't be able to maintain their end of the bargain. Have you gone stupid, or have you chosen to ignore the fact I no longer work for you?" Hiei spat.

"I have spoken with Mokuro already. You will be allowed to return to the Human World for an indefinite amount of time during this case. Once it is closed, you will be allowed to return. Or to not return. Mokuro has agreed to accommodate whichever choice you make. What will your answer be?"

Hiei shifted from one leg to the other, a sign he was intrigued by the deal Koenma was offering. "What is this case you are talking of?"

Koenma smiled, knowing that was as good of an acceptance to the terms he was going to get from Hiei. "Lord Enki has adopted a set of five musicians. They are demons, living in the Human World. He needs our help to escort them to his castle safely."

"Why doesn't the buffoon go fetch them himself?" Hiei more stated that asked.

"Lord Enki is a very busy man, unable to escape his desk as often as I do."

At this Hiei scoffed. "So you came seeking me. Tell me, why not ask Yusuke or Kuwabara to help you? I'm sure both of them would leap at the opportunity to be the heroes of Human World again."

"This mission will require the lot of you to work together again as a team."

"Have the others been notified?"

"Yes. They are awaiting our arrival in the Spirit World." Koenma informed him.

"Hn, then let's go." Hiei knew, deep down where his stomach knotted in the most unusual way, that this last statement would be the one that would forever change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Hiei! Good to see you again. How go things with the border patrol duty?" Yusuke Urameshi waved carelessly at the short, three-eyed demon.

Hiei did not answer, knowing Yusuke had not been expecting him to. Not like he would have answered, anyway. He wasn't a dog who would bark on command.

"Down to business." Koenma circled around his desk and took a seat. "This should be a simple enough mission for you. All you need to do is escort the five demons to Enki's palace. There are five of them. The eldest is a male, and he has quite a temper from what Enki has told me. The other four are his sisters, very gentle creatures that I'm sure Yukina would get along with well. I have the address they can be found at here." The Reikai Lord slid a piece of paper across his desk.

Kurama retrieved it. "Koenma, sir, what are the names of these demons?"

"His name is Lucian. From oldest to youngest, the girls names are Abigail, Lesley, Lilian, and Athen."

As the boys exited Koenma said, "Be warned, Lucian is furious Enki doesn't trust him to take care of his little sisters. He will be at odds with you until they have reached Enki's castle." None of the boys signaled they'd heard Koenma.

…

"Ok, Kurama. You're the smart one. What now?" Yusuke said as they stood waiting outside the house.

"We knock on the door." Kurama said simply.

"Yusuke you knock. They uh…. They would probably like it if a demon was visiting them instead." Kuwabara said in an almost cowardly tone.

"This is pathetic." Hiei flitted up to one of the tree-branches nearby a window. "I found the girls."

After giving no notice, Hiei withdrew his katana and sliced through the glass four times, the center falling with a shatter to the ground below. There was a collective scream from the group of females.

"It would appear Hiei has managed to find an opening to the house." Kurama said sarcastically, his cool, calm voice only enhancing the comedy of his statement.

Almost as quickly as Kurama had finished his statement, Hiei's body came hurtling back out the window, flying a good distance away from the house.

"Whoa! Who the hell did that?" Yusuke hollered as the boys looked from where Hiei landed back to the window. A very tall, muscled man with long dark red hair flowing behind him appeared in the window frame.

"You will suffer severely for invading my home. Leave now, or I will be forced to kill you."

"That must be Lucian." Kurama deduced aloud. "Excuse me." Lucian's gaze fell upon Kurama and the other boys coldly. "We were sent by Koenma to escort you to King Enki's palace."

Instantly Lucian cloaked his energy, his warrior's stance slackening. "We have a door, you know." With that, he disappeared from view. In a moment's time, the front door opened before them just as Hiei rejoined the group, flames crackling within his eyes.

Inside the house, the boys were met by four girls lined up behind Lucian. "That was one hellavan attack." Yusuke whistled lowly. "You'll have to teach me how to do that sometime."

"It was not me that attacked your friend. Unfortunately." Lucian added almost bitterly.

Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "NO way man! You mean to say one of these girls hit Hiei with that much force?!"

Lucian merely smirked. "Yes. I have trained them well, have I not?" He turned his attention to Hiei. "Allow me to apologize on behalf of my sister. She's rather hot-headed and thinks only of the fight."

Hiei closed his eyes, smirking ever so slightly. "Hn. I can relate."

"Well, now that we're all here, might as well hit the road." Yusuke turned to head back out the door.

"Grab your bags, girls." Lucian commanded.

The girls nodded, turning around and retrieving their duffel bags from their resting place on the staircase. Lucian materialized his bag from nowhere, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hiei, run ahead and scout out the area. We cannot risk the lives of King Enki's heirs." Kurama said coolly.

The sound of someone scoffing resounded among the group. "If I caught Hiei off guard so easily, why the hell should I trust my life or the lives of my family members to him? I will go with him. I do not trust him."

The gang stood gaping at the audacity of the littlest and youngest of the family. "Athen…" Her brother growled at her in a low warning.

"What?!" She turned on her heel furiously to face her brother. Defiance freckled itself in her eyes. "He failed to prove himself as a true warrior the instant he shattered our window and made himself vulnerable to my attack. I will follow him with or without your permission."

"Hn. You couldn't keep up with me. I'm far too fast for most any demon to keep pace with, let alone a pathetic C-Class demon such as yourself." Hiei's eyes were glazed with cockiness.

In a heartbeat, the front door was swung open and Athen stood in the middle of the street.

"Whoa! No way! She's as fast as Hiei!" Kuwabara's jaw dropped. His arms were flailing around in the air, and it appeared as if his eyes bulged from his head.

Athen gave an almost wicked grin. "Oh, no. I am much, much faster than Hiei. I would wager I am just as thorough, if not more, than him when I scout."

Another heartbeat later, Hiei was in the street by Athen's side. "So you may have caught me off-guard before, but rest assure I **am** better than you." Like a bolt of lightning, the two youkai's powers clashed as they vanished from the sight of the group that was left behind.

Lucian heaved a large sigh. "My apologies for Athen's behavior. She can also be very competitive. Almost to the point of killing her fellow competitor. If she gets too caught up in this contest, she will become so absorbed it could lead to either one of their deaths."

Kurama turned to face Lucian. "Then this could end very badly for either one of our members. Hiei, likewise, tends to get himself drowned in the atmosphere of competition. This does not bode well for them.

Innerly, Kurama was very concerned. No one person had drawn out such rage from Hiei in such a short amount of time, except for Tarukane. Regardless of how loyal his friend could be, Hiei also tended to be very rash when pushed too far. Kurama feared the fate of Athen and prayed she had enough sense to know when to concede if Hiei began to grow angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok, so I normally wouldn't type an author's note, but I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has been reading so far, and a special thanks to the first 3 people to add me to their "alerts": Bluemoon101, Chibi Botan, and Kuramasredredrose. Thank you so much! As it is with most any author, reviews, suggestions, and encouragement are always welcome! I hope you enjoy the story and I will even take flames, if you insist on sending them. THANK YOU ALL!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Despite Hiei's outward stone-hard façade of cockiness, he had to admit this she-demon had skill. Considering she was only giving off the energy of a C-Class demon, she had agility, and speed. Tree branches, birds, and even a few fire balls Hiei had thrown her way seemed in no way to thwart her.

He gave a soft chuckle. "You nearly surprised me. I had no idea a C-Class could be quick as yourself. You could almost color me impressed." The fire youkai shouted to the girl.

Athen gave a hearty laugh of her own. "If this nearly impresses you, maybe I should actually start trying. I've been slacking off, just to go easy on you."

This almost angered Hiei. How dare she think she should need to go easy on him? That was ridiculous. Granted, he too was going easy on her, but that was no reason for her to feel like she should do the same. Didn't she have any clue who he was? "Fine then. Prove yourself. I won't go easy on you anymore. I thought I'd hold back because you're a meager C-Class, onna, but you've gone and pissed me off." With his last word, Hiei kicked off even harder when he landed, each time throttling himself forward faster.

To his amazement, Athen kept pace with him. This girl was proving to be a puzzle to him. Again, deep down somewhere in the pits of the fire demon's gut, he felt an uneasiness. This time, Hiei figured out the girl was the reason his instincts were telling him to throw up his barriers left and right. She was going to have a huge impact on him. He could feel it. Hiei decided his best defense against this girl would be to ignore her completely. Treat her as if she were the baka, Kuwabara, he fought alongside.

Within a few hours, the two competing demons reached King Enki's estate. Athen was doubled over, panting. Hiei was not as tired as she was, but worn out enough. It had been a close call. Closer than Hiei would ever care to admit, but he had managed to breach the property line a fraction of a millisecond before Athen had.

"Damn it." She breathed heavily. "I hate not winning. I honestly didn't believe you would win."

"Then you are slow **and** a fool. The first step towards failure is underestimating your opponent."

"Who said I underestimated anyone?!" Athen stood at full height. She was yelling at Hiei and he was not taking it very well. "I simply didn't evaluate my powers and pace myself adequately!"

"Baka onna! You're even more hotheaded than the detective and the oaf put together! You can't admit your loss even when it's made very clear who the strongest fighter is!" Hiei's aura began to flare around him. Athen's did the same.

"You really are stupid! If you paid any attention at all to your opponent, you would see I am wearing a power limiter!" Athen turned her hand over so it was palm up. Sure enough, embedded under a thick layer of skin was a Reikai power limiter.

"As soon as Lucian makes it here, he's going to take it out of me." This time Athen spoke quietly.

"Are any of the others wearing limiters?"

"Yes, but not embedded ones. Their energy levels are not as high as mine. They're all A-Class."

Hiei's eyes widened with alertness. "Hey…" He muttered very lowly.

Athen became equally guarded. "Yeah…" They both got into defensive stances. If there was a way to communicate without them hearing us then I wouldn't have to worry bout you getting killed and me having to explain it to the others."

"There is. I'm a telepath. One of the many talents my Jagan provides."

"Ok, then. Those low-lifes are getting closer." As if given some silent command, the two demons took off, flitting in opposite directions.

Perched atop a well-covered tree branch, Athen scanned her surroundings. Below her were the two demons she and Hiei had sensed earlier.

"You're sure this is where your informant said Enki's children would be passing through?" She heard one of the demons say.

"I'm sure. Just give them a few more hours. I swear they'll be passing through here." The other replied.

Athen sensed Hiei drop down by her side. _There's two more five miles due east._ Athen heard Hiei's voice in her head.

_These are low-level demons. Easy enough to take down._

_No doubt looking for their fifteen minutes of fame by trying to kill off your family._

_Can you take care of the other two you found? I will handle these two._ Athen more commanded than asked.

_Hn. Of course I can._ And with that Hiei disappeared from beside her.

She waited a while, carefully engaging her enemies skills and personalities. After a good ten minutes, she had finally gauged her enemies and knew exactly how much energy would be required to terminate each of their lives.

Athen focused on the task at hand: taking down her newest enemies. To the right side of her body, Athen pressed both index fingers together. She focused her energy into both of her fingertips, feeling the tingle and warmth envelope her hands. Once she felt it was fully charge, she pulled her fingertips wide apart. A hand stretched behind her, and one elongated in front of her body, a glowing arrow appeared.

When she was sure she had her targets in view, she took the hand at her back and thrust it forward as hard as she could. Her spirit arrow pierced its target quickly and with ease. The other demon panicked, looking around. He was trying to find the source of the attack. Athen easily created another spirit arrow and took him out too.

She dropped down to the ground from the tree branch, her actions copied by her current ally. "Not a half bad attack, onna. One I have certainly never witnessed before."

"Well gee, a compliment from you? That must be two tally marks on my scoreboard."

"Hn. Minus one for being conceited." Hiei began to walk back towards Enki's grounds.

"Prick." Athen said agitatedly. She flitted and easily caught up with his casual stroll. "In all honesty though, you're a lot easier to deal with when you aren't around a whole lot of people."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hiei replied shortly.

"Well, you're conversing with me. And your battle strategy is amazing. You recognized my skills and knew that we'd be able to better handle the situation separately. That means you're intelligent."

Hiei shot a glance her direction. "Showering me with compliments will get you nowhere."

"Where the hell do you think I'd want to go with you?" She retorted. "Would you ever be willing to teach me how to fight with a sword? How to use one properly?"

"No."

"And why not? What's the harm in at least showing me how to handle one?"

"You're annoying me, onna."

"Ah, sorry. I forgot. Intellectual questions can only be asked of you one at a time, other wise your brain overrides and fries." Athen said. Her fuse was getting shorter with him by the minute.

"Using a sword requires great time and training. It is not something I will be able to teach you in the short time I will be spending here."

"I see." Athen realized her father's guests and her escorts would be leaving early the next morning. "Well, if you're ever around this area, stop in. Maybe you could give me a pointer each day or something through telepathy."

Hiei couldn't resist throwing another glance in Athen's direction. She was much more lax and easy-going when she wasn't near her family. He had assumed her personality would be the exact opposite.

"Perhaps." He conceded to the girl's persistence.

"How long ago did you start using a sword?"

Hiei furrowed his brow. How long had it been? "A good hundred and fifty years ago, or so."

"You're young for a demon then. That's impressive. You're very skilled. I've heard of the powers of the members of the Reikai Tantei. The rumors pale in comparison to what I've experienced first hand."

"You talk too much. Did it ever cross your mind perhaps I had a few of my own questions?" Hiei's cold tone pierced the girls ears.

"I guess not. You're curious about us?"

"Obviously. Why else would I have said I had questions of my own? Why is your personality different than it was when I first saw you?"

"How do you mean?" Athen began to stall instantly, not liking how easily she had let him catch this reverse in her attitude.

"At your house, you were on your guard, concise, and ready to kill at any moment. Now you are relaxed. Care free, almost."

Athen resorted to her only last tactic to ward off Hiei's acute sense of awareness of her. "Why does it matter?"

"Quit stalling. You're only making yourself more easily readable by doing so."

"Then why don't you tell me why you think I'm acting different now." She said in a mocking tone.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. This is very mature of you. Never mind. I don't have the time to waste with your childish antics."

"Fine. I concede." Athen threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Breathe a word of this to another soul and I will personally see to it that your head is impaled on a spike in my courtyard."

Hiei let out a loud laugh. Amusement rolled off him. "I'd like to see you try."

Athen took deep breaths and clenched her fists very tightly to keep from fulfilling her promise.

"It's because I'm the strongest in my family, so it is my duty to protect them. When I am not with them, that duty is passed on to Lucian, the second strongest. Away from them I'm… free from that responsibility."

Hiei couldn't believe she had actually given such valuable information to him. And what was more, he was all the more impressed by her for doing so. "I can relate." What was he doing? He shouldn't give away personal facts about himself simply because he felt flattered Athen had done that for him.

"How so?" Athen avoided eye contact as they walk in an attempt to make it less awkward for the male demon. She sensed what he was going to tell her was not something he spoke of freely.

"It's the same with the group. Around them, I have a cold exterior, so I can become unattached to them and thus more focused, should the need arise to go into battle. In a sense, they are the only family I've ever known." Hiei explained.

"That's crazy. I understand exactly what you mean." Athen sighed. She turned her back to a tree, sat on the ground and leaned against it. "I'm going to wait right here for them to arrive." She closed her eyes.

Hiei flitted to a tree branch above. "I like the way you think."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama thought to himself. What was so special about this group of siblings that made them special enough to King Enki to want to take them into his own home? There had to be more than there appeared to be on the surface. But what? Lucian was in a foul mood at the moment. He had begun to show more of his displeasure at the presence of the Reikai Tantei the more Yusuke had been directing them on which path to take to King Enki's palace. There was no way he would be willing to give answers with the mood he was in right now.

Abigail was walking close to the distracted redhead. "How about we go on a little further ahead?" She asked. "You seem concerned for your friend. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can quit worrying about him."

She knows I want answers. Kurama thought to himself. "Perhaps you're right. I didn't realize just how caught up in my thoughts I was."

Abigail turned to Lucian. "I will be cautious at all times. Plus with Yoko Kurama beside me, I doubt we will face much trouble." She waited eagerly for Lucian to answer.

"Give me your wrist." He instructed. She did so, knowing his intentions. The whole group stopped walking. They watched Lucian remove the bracelet that had been around her wrist. Kurama made a mental note the other girls were wearing identical bracelets.

Once Lucian had removed the bracelet he instructed her, "Keep your energy flaring at its maximum the whole time you are separated from me. Do not argue. If I feel your energy falter, even if for a minute, I will ensure your punishment will be severe." Then he turned to Kurama. "Watch her."

Kurama nodded and the two separated, moving ahead from the others. "You're very empathetic."

"I am. I believe that is why they call me an empath." She smiled.

Kurama returned the smile. "That would explain it."

"Look, I know you have questions, so we should probably get down to business before my brother begins insisting we return to the group."

"Yes, he does seem to have a short fuse."

"Ask your questions." She cut him short of whatever else he may have said.

"What happened to this family? Why is it so important to Enki?"

Abigail pondered a moment on how to properly answer his question. "We are not important to Enki, so much as we are to Mokuro."

"Mokuro?"

Abigail sighed. This explanation would take some time. "A long time ago, when Athen was merely a girl, she was kidnapped, along with our littlest sister. The man's name was Hotaru. He was the same man who had kidnapped Mokuro back when she was younger. Less than a year after Athen's and our other sister's kidnapping, Mokuro was leaked information from an insider that Hotaru was up to his same old tricks."

"Old habits die hard." Kurama interjected.

"Shh." She silenced him. "Mokuro was infuriated by this. She personally went to Hotaru's hideout and freed the girls, only to find that the youngest girl in our family had died by the hands of Hotaru. For some reason, Athen's strength caught her attention. I guess it was something about Mokuro's admiration for how Athen had managed to remain strong through something Mokuro herself could not. Mokuro took Athen to her personal dwellings to take care of her. They became extremely close. Mokuro asked if Athen wanted to return home, Athen declined."

"She was ashamed." Kurama guessed.

"Yes. So Mokuro assisted Athen, trained her in the ways of the bandit. Mokuro wanted Athen to stay, for some reason. Athen wouldn't tell us why. She refused and got angry when we asked."

"Why was she defensive?"

"She refused to say. I thought I told you that already. Anyway, for a long time, none of us saw or heard from Athen. It was a good seventy five years later before we saw her again. She returned home, told us a vague explanation of what she had been doing away from home. Afterwards, she never mentioned it again. We never pried."

Kurama processed the information he had been told. "A thief. Seventy five years, you say?"

Abigail nodded.

"Misally?"

Abigail looked up at him. "How did you know Athen was Misally?"

"I am Yoko Kurama, after all, I have lived to see many years. Very little news got passed me. Especially word concerning another thief. She was very talented, from what I heard."

"That's what we have been told as well." Abigail stopped once more, halting Kurama with her hand. "Listen, tell your group this information only if you feel it's absolutely necessary. And do not mention our youngest sister. Athen is now the littlest in our family, but far from being the most immature. Her witnessing the death of her little sister is something I doubt she wants everyone talking about. And I'm sure she doesn't want you to have this information anyway."

"Don't worry. Her past is of no concern to the group at the moment." Kurama reassured her.

By this time, the rest of the group had caught up to them. "Come along, Abigail. We're only fifteen minutes away now." Lucian kept walking. Abigail and Kurama began to follow with the group.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wahoo! I hit 100 readers today! Thanks everyone! But I really do need feedback on how you all are liking the story so far. Should I keep going like this? Or are you getting discouraged from reading it? Please let me know! RR! Thanks! - jB**

* * *

The others arrived a good hour or so after Hiei and Athen had chosen their napping spots. "Athen, wake up." Lucian kicked his sister's leg.

"I'm awake, ya jackass." Athen said in aggravation. She rose to her feet. The fire demon that had been resting above her landed beside her. Athen looked over to him. "Sleep well?" She asked.

"Hn. Not with all your snoring."

"I don't snore!" She turned to fully face him. Athen made a move at him, an attempt to snatch him by his cloak, but she hadn't anticipated him using his speed. "You asshole!" She fumed.

"Guess the word 'asshole' is the only word in your vocabulary when you wake up?" Yusuke teased her.

"Nope, sure isn't you son-" Athen had begun to say, but Lucian cut her off.

"Quit swearing, Athen. You are now on your father's grounds and should act more like a lady." His reprimand kept her silent. "I assume Enki is occupied at the moment."

"Only one way to find out." Kuwabara said, walking toward the grand doorway that lead into the huge castle. "Come on, guys. The sooner we get this mission over with, the sooner we can report back to Koenma and go home."

"Hn. For once the fool makes sense." The group proceeded to follow "the fool".

"I heard that, shorty." Kuwabara called angrily over his shoulder.

Inside the castle, the party was met by several of the castle guards. "Follow me." The General said. They obeyed. He lead them down several hallways before finally showing them into a rather dull office.

The General kneeled before Enki, who was hunched over a folder of information. He looked up at the sound of the General's greeting. "Lord Enki, I present your children."

Enki smiled graciously. "My children." He said in welcome. The King stood to meet his new children, greeting three of his four new daughters with hugs, and a handshake to Athen and Lucian. "I hope you find your new home to your liking. I know you all are well above the age of reason, but I asked to adopt you so I could better provide resources to your family. I understand a great injustice had been done to you many years ago, and though I cannot rectify the problem, I hope this will at least open new doors to you."

Athen stepped forward. "Is Lady Mokuro nearby?" Her questioned surprised all, except for Kurama. Even her family members were left slightly shocked that she had mentioned the Lady.

"She is not here at the moment, no. But I believe she will be visiting within the week. Why do you ask?" Enki explained.

"I was curious." She shrugged. "Can you tell us where we'll be sleeping? I'd like to get some training in before dinner."

Enki shook his head, obviously feeling silly at having forgotten to explain the living arrangements. "Of course. Take the elevator once you leave my office to the third floor. Each of the rooms will be labeled with the designated person's name on it. This is your private floor and no one but the five of you will be allowed on it without your expressed permission." He turned his attention to the Reikai Tantei. "As for the four of you, the Grand Suite on the fifth floor will be your living quarters for the night."

Soon after Enki had explained the living arrangements, the whole group dismissed themselves.

Athen stood in the middle of a clearing in the castle's private garden. She cleared her mind of all thoughts, except for focusing on the target she had set up before her. It was a good six hundred yards in front of her. She loaded her spirit arrow between her two fingers and took aim. With nothing but the intent of hitting the target dead in its center in her mind, she released the spirit arrow. Bulls-eye.

"Not a bad shot, onna." She heard someone say.

She sighed and lowered her hands. "Thank you." She simply said. Damn. She cursed inwardly. She had hoped to get some undisturbed training in. What the hell was he doing there?

"You really are not a half bad warrior. You're not good. But you are not bad."

"What the hell?!" She turned on him, a spirit arrow fully loaded between her two fingers. It was aimed directly between Hiei's two eyes. "This is my father's property. Therefore you are subject to my wishes. Leave now or I will not hesitate to kill you."

Hiei only chuckled. He pushed her index finger so it was lowered from his face. "You won't attack me. You don't have the balls."

Athen dissipated her arrow. "This doesn't mean you're right. It simply means I'm too lazy to want to worry about having to clean up your remains from this beautiful garden." She sat down on the edge of the water fountain that was a few feet from where she had been standing.

"Hn. It's ok. Kurama's plants would have produced a garden that this one couldn't even hold a flame to." Hiei remained standing.

"Is there ever anything that isn't an insult or evil coming from your mouth?" Athen was in disbelief. How could anyone survive their whole lives being as arrogant and rude as Hiei? Yet somehow he had managed to procure Alaric for himself once Mokuro stepped down. There must have been something to his technique.

"No." Hiei answered. "I have more questions for you."

"Good to know. There's a group of people in their own living quarters here that would gladly show more enthusiasm for you than I will. I don't care if you have questions. You're just a prick who's so full of himself he can't see his own foolishness."

"And you're a disrespectful, arrogant, two-faced bitch. You don't see me letting that fact inhibit my assessment of your character." Hiei retorted.

Athen wanted to be furious, but she began to laugh against her better judgment. "Ok, I'll give you one thing. You can be funny. How the hell do you come up with those come-backs so quickly?"

Hiei gave a half-smirk. "Years with the detective and that clumsy human fool give me enough practice." He watched Athen stretch out and lay on top of the concrete lip that surrounded the fountain. She wasn't the thinnest twig in the forest, but she had no fat on her. Just a larger build, which Hiei dismissed to being the result of her training.

"I bet." The two were silent for a moment. Both of them felt incredibly awkward but were trying to hide it to the best of their capabilities. "Are the rumors about you and Lady Mokuro true? Are you two… lovers?"

Hiei easily hid his shock at the girl's audacity to ask such a question. "No those rumors are not true. We are merely what some might consider to be friends."

Athen inwardly smirked. Even at being asked such an awkward and improper question, Hiei never showed any physical signs of being affected by it. That in itself proved how fierce a warrior he was. No matter how high the stakes in the battle, he would be confident in himself to the end.

Satisfied with his answer, Athen moved on to a new subject. "I am totally not looking forward to having this banquet with everyone there. It's stupid and pointless."

Hiei gave a rather rude snort. "With that, I am more than willing to agree. Now answer a few more of my questions. How do you know Mokuro so well? You speak of her as if you are very close."

It was a good twenty minutes or so worth of a conversation that Athen had used to explain her connection to Mokuro. After her story and some half hearted conversation between the fire demon and Athen on random topics that they were summoned to dinner.

Athen thought to herself on the way to the dining hall. She was surprised Hiei had not said anything or made any snide remarks during her story. She was relieved. At the same time, however, Athen was worried at how easily she had handed over the information to Hiei. Something was very wrong with her every time he was around. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Hiei too, was lost in his own thoughts. She had offered him such vital information concerning herself. He reprimanded himself mentally. Hadn't he sworn to ignore her at all costs? Yet he couldn't deny the fact he had found her conversation with him rather comfortable. She had no annoying habits that he could think of, except for her ability to royally piss him off. But then, Hiei made sure he did his best to return the favor.

The banquet had been uneventful and dull. Athen dismissed herself not long after the members of the Reikai Tantei had. On her way to her dwellings, she saw Hiei flit across the hall. "Hey you pathetic excuse of a fire demon! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" She knew this intentional insult would bring about the reaction she wanted.

She smiled to herself as Hiei flitted back to her, pushing her against the wall, a katana at her throat. "Say that again." He growled.

"Nah, obviously you heard me well enough the first time."

This time Hiei gave a mischievous grin that matched her own. "What did you want, onna?" Hiei set the girl back on her feet and sheathed his katana.

"What time are you all leaving in the morning?"

"Early."

"Before sunrise?"

"Most likely. The detective's wife will be worried enough that he didn't come home tonight."

Athen smirked at the bit of information. "Yusuke's married?! No way."

"Athen, you should be in your room preparing to rest. Leave Lord Hiei alone. I'm sure he has more important things to be doing than to be playing twenty questions with you." Lucian approached his younger sister from behind.

"Your brother's right, onna. Go to your room and leave the big boys alone." Hiei walked off, glad he had sufficiently pissed off the girl with his last statement.

Athen looked up to her brother, anger boiling in the depths of her eyes. "He's so… frustrating!" she threw her hands in the air and stalked off. "I'm going to bed."


	6. Chapter 6

.:: A Stolen Love Chapter 6 ::.

Kurama had found it particularly odd that Hiei had left before Yusuke and Kuwabara had a chance to awaken. Hiei had reassured Kurama that he would be waiting at Koenma's castle for their arrival. His excuse had been that he was too aggravated from putting up with Athen and her smartass remarks to be in the right mood to tolerate it from the other two members as well.

Kurama also had a hard time believing that. He was no fool, and it was very difficult to deceive a thousand year old kitsune. Kurama had been reading out on the balcony of his team's room when he had overheard Hiei and Athen talking in the garden.

True, it had been mostly little tidbits they passed back and forth, but Kurama also knew there was meaning between the lines. He was still trying to decipher those meanings himself.

There was enough anticipation building itself up in Kurama to discuss the girl and Hiei's feelings about her with the fire demon to wait for Yusuke and Kuwabara to awaken. He went into each of their rooms and did not leave until they were standing on their feet, already stripping from their sleep clothes.

When they finally reached the gates of the Reikai palace, Kurama wasted no time getting to his friend's bedroom. He knocked on the door, shifting on his feet, impatient for Hiei to answer. By the time Hiei did, Kurama tried to push his way into the room, only to be met by resistance from Hiei.

"What's going on, Hiei?" Kurama eyed Hiei suspiciously, still not fully within the room.

Hiei's eyes were fierce. "I need your help, Kurama."

Ok, now Kurama was worried. Hiei never asked for help. "What is wrong? Hiei, why won't you let me in?"

Hiei looked down for a moment, considering all his options. Finally, Hiei moved aside to grant Kurama passage to his room. Once fully inside, Kurama took a sharp intake of air. "Hiei… explain." He turned lethal emerald eyes onto Hiei.

* * *

The group made their way to Koenma's office. Hiei kept tabs on the invisible presence that was following them and he was sure Kurama was doing the same. Even once the four of them entered Koenma's office, Hiei's and Kurama's thoughts were still occupied by the invisible being that had entered with them.

"All right binky-face, we completed your task. Now where's our cookies?" Yusuke asked in sarcasm.

"Cookies?" Kuwabara looked around at the others.

"Hopeless." Hiei muttered.

"Thank you all. I do appreciate your efforts. I'm glad you all could take time off to help escort them back. Did you meet any trouble along the way?" Koenma asked. It was customary after every assignment they went on, to return to Koenma and report damage control, injuries, and what not.

"There were four demons that tried to ambush us. Athen and I took them out." Hiei answered.

"You and Athen?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Yes. Did I stutter? We went ahead of the group to scout out the territory."

"And did either of you sustain any injuries?"

"No."

"So all five of them arrived safely?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Indeed."

"No."

At this, Koenma raised his head. "Hiei?" He questioned.

Hiei simply stared Koenma down. "You must have a hearing problem. I said 'no'. Did you understand that?"

Koenma's face began to heat up from his anger. "What do you mean by 'no'?"

"Hiei's wrong, Lord Koenma. We all arrived safely. However, not all of us chose to stay." A female now stood before Koenma. She removed her cloak, which unmasked her spiritual energy.

"No-ho way!" Yusuke barked his laughter. Kuwabara quickly joined him. "You kidnapped one of the girls, Hiei? I knew you were a thief, but I woulda never pegged you as the kidnapping type!"

Kuwabara got quiet for a moment. "Didn't he kidnap Keiko when you first met him?"

"Shut up, Kuwabara. I meant that I thought he'd changed a lot since then." Yusuke huffed as he tried to cover up his error.

"Sure sounded like you'd forgotten to me…"

"Aaaarrrgh… Hiei how could you be so stupid?!" Koenma exploded. As he stood from his seat he smashed his fist hard into his desk, silencing the room. "We have a treaty amongst the three worlds now that is **very** brittle and you stuffed it into a blender with your carelessness! Never in the history of the three worlds would I expect something like this to happen because of you!"

"Koenma, please quit talking, you're giving me a headache." Athen said. "Look, I'm over the age of reason. King Enki pointed this out himself. My father has met me and knows I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

Koenma inhaled a deep gulp of air. "The point, Athen, isn't about you being of a reasonable age. It is about the deceptiveness involved. A Reikai employee has kidnapped Makai royalty. That in and of itself would be punishable by death. However, I'm sure since the times are changing that King Enki will be willing to make a negotiation of sorts."

Athen huffed. This… baby was beginning to infuriate her. "Look, I came of my own free will so you can stuff that stupid lecture you have prepared cuz I don't give a damn! I'm staying here until Lucian comes to get me."

A smile spread across Koenma's lips. "When will your brother come looking for you?"

"A month or two. Whenever he hasn't heard from me for a prolonged period of time."

Koenma's smile got even bigger. "Are you a woman of your word?"

Thinking Koenma was taking this a different direction, Athen smiled. "You betcha."

"Very well, Athen. You will be staying here. With me. Until your brother comes to get you." With that, Koenma continued stamping his paperwork. "I will inform Enki that you have agreed to remain here until your brother comes to get you. Have a good day."

With that, the group dispersed from Koenma's office. Yusuke and Kuwabara hung back to watch the feud unraveling between Hiei and Athen.

"That was a stupid arrangement you made with Koenma." Hiei's voice was low, but Athen could tell he was quite angry.

"How so?"

"You just made a verbal pact with the King of the Reikai. One to remain here until you are retrieved. You can't go back on your word now."

Athen furrowed her brows. "I'm still failing to see where this is a problem."

"Stupid onna! I don't stay here! I am merely on indefinite leave from Alaric! I had been planning to return to Alaric once I helped escort you and your siblings! Then after last night while we were talking… I don't know… I wanted to bring you to Mukuro to see if you could remain with me. Now you are stuck here!"

"How am I stuck here? All I said was I would stay…." Athen's voice trailed off. She'd been duped and by the Lord of the Reikai, no less. Having no one else she wanted to turn her blame on, she resorted to Hiei. "Why the hell didn't you say something then?! It's your fault too if you didn't care enough to step in!"

"My fault?!" Hiei stopped on a time, turning to face Athen. "Only you could find a way to pin the blame on someone else! I don't know what I was thinking, but clearly I wasn't right in the head. Thank you for ridding me of you. Now I have nothing to worry about and no mistakes to regret." In a fury, Hiei flitted off leaving the others hanging behind with Athen.

Kurama stepped up to her side as she collapsed to her knees. "Don't take his words to heart. He's a temperamental demon. Once this blows over and the shock subsides, Hiei will return to find a solution." Kurama said. Inwardly he was hoping his words were as true as he had made them sound. "Come with me. Since I assume you'll be staying a few nights, let me show you where all the rooms are. You can have your pick of where you'd like to sleep."

Athen looked up to the hand Kurama extended towards her. She received a warm smile from him when she placed her hand in his.


	7. Chapter 7

**.:: A Stolen Love Chapter 7 ::.**

**Kurama frowned when he caught a glimpse of Athen's wrist but remained silent. He believed it wouldn't be too wise to mention the power limiter around the other two boys. "The rooms really are quite cozy. I stay here many nights so I'm sure we will see each other frequently."**

**Athen couldn't help but smile at Kurama's kindness. "Thank you." She said as they walked away from the group.**

"**Careful Kurama, she's here with Hiei! I know you're a thief but don't steal his girl now, ya hear?!" Yusuke shouted more jests and the duo walked away.**

"**It's easier to ignore him." Kurama suggested.**

"**I don't suppose you're familiar with the phrase 'easier said than done', are you?" At Athen's words, Kurama merely smiled.**

**Once she got settled into her room, Athen turned to Kurama. "When is Hiei returning to Alaric? I don't want him to leave while he's mad at me."**

"**I'm afraid Hiei has left already. I sensed his energy disappear some time ago." Kurama was almost frowning as he said this.**

"**Ok. So much for that idea." Athen turned away from Kurama. "Where do I eat at?"**

"**There are dinner maids. They bring about the meals three times a day. Dinner is always at seven. Breakfast at nine, and lunch is at noon precisely. If the times don't fit into your schedule, all you need to do is inform one of the dinner maids and they will adjust to acquaint your needs." Kurama explained.**

**Athen's eyes were wide. "Wow. That's crazy. So there's no place to get snacks or anything? Because I'm a growing girl. I love food."**

**Kurama's smile only widened. "You won't be here very long. We both know it. I believe Hiei is trying to divert his energy to make us believe he has left. If I'm correct, he should be in the communications room." Before Athen could open her mouth to ask her next question, Kurama interrupted. "It's the fourth door on the left from the main entrance of the Reikai castle. I would recommend wearing your cloak if you insist on going to find him." Without so much as another word, Kurama left Athen's room.**

**Athen didn't take the time to balance out the pros and cons of her decision. She simply left to find Hiei. Drawing the hood of her cloak over her head, she disappeared from sight and from spiritual detection.**

**When Athen reached the control room, she found the door was left open, fortunate for her. On the screen before her was a figure she hadn't expected to see ever again, one from her past, one that she could almost say she loved. **

"**Mukuro." She whispered the name, withdrawing the hood from her head and interrupting the conversation the Lady Lord and Hiei seemed to be having.**

"**Hn. Now you're a stalker aside from a moron?" Hiei was not asking, but he was making a retort.**

**Athen scowled. "Don't be a prick. I know it's very difficult for you, but at least show **_**some**_ inner control and quit talking while I catch up with an old friend."

Hiei growled. He clenched his fists tightly. "This is exactly what I mean, Mukuro. She is insufferable. I do not know what madness drove me into bringing her with me, but I deeply regret it now. I will be returning to Alaric later tonight."

On the screen Mukuro smirked. She made no move to hide it from her heir. Addressing Athen she said, "It's been a long time, Athen. You are even more beautiful than I remember. A stunning display of warrior hood and womanhood mixed into a supreme entity. Hiei," she said now addressing the fire demon, "bring her with you when you return."

"Heh, I'm pleased to inform you I am incapable to perform such a task."

Mukuro's look shot daggers through the screen. "And why is that?"

"The idiot got herself stuck here until her brother comes to retrieve her." Hiei explained. He crossed his arms as he spoke.

Mukuro's brows stitched together in thought. "I see. I will call on her brother and send him to her immediately. You will only be delayed in your plans a few hours. Remain there until Lucian arrives. After that, I expect you to make contact once more before you head on your way. Am I understood?"

Hiei paused. "Yes." He said through gritted teeth.

The communication was broken after that, and the screen went fuzzy. Athen smiled when Hiei turned to her, though he was very clearly unpleased. "Not a word." He said as he brushed past her.

Athen followed on his heels. "You got yourself into that situation. Don't go blaming me."

"Quiet." He huffed.

"Look, we're both stuck with each other. You're not the tastiest tea, either, so quit being such a baby."

"Baby?" Hiei rounded on her, causing Athen to bump into him. He stepped back and eyed her. "Give me your arm."

Athen scoffed. "Oh, sure. I'll just cut it right off and toss it to ya."

Hiei growled. "That's not what I meant you insufferable-"

"Shove it, I know what you meant." She said. Athen withdrew a knife from a pouch in her boot, handing it to Hiei before she exposed her arm to him. Excitement crackled within every cell of her body. In anticipation for what she knew was to come, it felt as if every cell in her body was a bomb, and any little thing would set her off. Oh yes, she was more than hyped about the near future events about to unfold.

In one fluid motion, Hiei sliced through the layers of skin that concealed her Reikai power limiter. He made a mental note; she hadn't flinched.

Instantaneously power flared all around Athen and she was enveloped in a sapphire glow. Hiei stepped back. He recognized that sort of energy. Only one other being had had that sort of strength, and that man had been a human. It took practically fifty years to hone that sort of strength.

"You really aren't a weakling." Hiei's tone was almost surprised-sounding.

"Don't be so shocked. I tried to warn you. The last person you met whom possessed this power was Sensui, am I correct? Well, he personally never knew how to _**use**_ it. He merely knew its _**abilities**_. I've been perfecting the Special Aura for almost one hundred years. I am it's only master. Impressed yet?" Athen explained.

"I'd consider you a worthy opponent now."

"I'm flattered. Care to try a little sparring match?" It was the invite she'd been cracking to make since she realized what was going to happen.

Hiei's excited eyes dimmed down to their normal, peculiar dulled tone. "Unfortunately we will have to delay a sparring match for a time. Your brother should be arriving in a few hours and I have matters from Alaric which must reach Koenma." He began to walk off.

Before disappearing completely from her view, Hiei paused and turned to look back at her. "I truly have been impressed."


End file.
